1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photo diode, a method of manufacturing the photo diode, and a photo sensor including the photo diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo diode having a P-I-N structure may be a semiconductor device that converts a photo signal into an electrical signal. An exemplary method of driving a photo diode having the P-I-N structure may include irradiating light to a P-type doping region to which a negative (−) voltage is applied and an N-type doping region to which a positive (+) voltage is applied. Electrons and holes may be generated in an intrinsic region due to, e.g., photo energy, or electrons and holes may be generated in the N/P-type doping regions and diffuse into an intrinsic region. Due to, e.g., a reverse-direction electric field in the intrinsic region, a current may flow in the photo diode. If the intensity of light is high or the amount of energy is high, more current may flow in the photo diode. According to the amount of current, transistors may output electrical signals to drive the photo sensor.
A P-I-N structure may be formed by P+ doping and N+ doping. Such doping may result in a complicated manufacturing process and high manufacturing costs.